Ignored
by JohnMSilver
Summary: Naruto does not hold the nine tails his younger sister Mito does, Naruto is the prodigy of the family but is ignored how will his life play out?
1. First steps to a new future

**READ FIRST!**

**Okay in this story Naruto is 3 years older, he has a younger sister Mito who is the same age as canon Naruto, Minato and Kushina are still alive, Hiruzen (The Third Hokage) was the one who sealed the nine-tails into Mito, the Uchiha massacre still happened but there were some left alive besides Sasuke but Itachi still left the village**

'Thoughts'

**Description of events**

"Talking"

"**JUTSU"**

**I Do NOT Own Naruto**

**In a back yard of the Namikaze family four figures are seen tree in the centre and one off to the side, in the centre are the fourth Hokage – Minato Namikaze , Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and their daughter and container of the nine-tails – 10 year old Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, off to the side is a figure wearing ANBU armour with a Chokutō strapped to his waist and a black headband tied around his forehead with spikey blonde hair like the fourth Hokage this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the leafs prodigy being made Genin at 5, Chunin at 7 and ANBU captain at age 11 (he is 13 now) and even after all these accomplishments he was still not noticed by his parents it was like he was invisible to them he was one of the best the leaf had to offer and he was still second to his sister who wasn't even Genin yet and she was getting train from both their parents whereas Naruto NEVER got trained by them it really pissed him off in the leaf when people said things like "You're so strong just what I'd expect from lord Hokage and lady Kushina's son" or "A prodigy amongst prodigies your parents must have trained you well" IT WAS IRRITATING!, He trained himself sure he asked his parents but they always blew him off! So he took his mother and fathers jutsu scrolls and learned everything from them even the famous Flying Thunder God Technique, he was even a master in Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu he could even use chakra chains although his were pure black unlike his mother's it was even after one day he made a startling discovery he had the sharingan, it must have been from his father's side his father was an orphan after all and he had no idea who his parents were not that he tell anyone he had it, he also discovered he had the mangekyo sharingan as well gaining it after seeing his first ANBU team die, his line of thinking was cut off as he noticed his family was done for the day, he walked forward to give his report as the ANBU captain to his father, Minato gave a confused look as he was handed a scroll**

"Naruto why are you giving me a report on the ANBU? This should only be handled by the ANBU captain, and why are you wearing one of their uniforms you should know better" Minato said with a sigh "Why can't you be more like your sister?" Minato continued as Naruto's fists clenched and his Sharingan activated under the bangs of his hair but went unnoticed Naruto then calmly walked away ignoring the shouts of his 'Family'

**Mito was worried about her big brother she was one of the few who noticed how detached her brother was from everyone preferring to be left alone if it wasn't for the blonde hair he could be mistaken for an Uchiha he was slowly drifting into darkness, the only person he ever had extended conversations with was Itachi Uchiha who had left two years ago after killing most of his clan only leaving a few alive, she really respected her brother for his strength and wanted to be like him sadly she was not a skilled as him in any aspect after all he was considered a prodigy amongst prodigies he was already in ANBU at her age where as she wasn't even a Genin yet**

**Naruto was truly PISSED right now he trained for the most part of his life to be the best and was still treated like he was a wet behind the ears Genin! **

"I'll show all of the leaf if I'm not appreciated then I'll leave! I'm sick of everyone here not respecting me and my strength!" Naruto thought to himself before packing as many things as he could into a sealing scroll and leaving a note telling his 'father' he was leaving the village, he is now seen leaving through the gates of the leaf village without anyone noticing but not before putting a slash through his headband "I am now a missing-nin there's no going back now"

**3 weeks later**

**Naruto is walking through a forest in lightning country when he suddenly stops in his tracks**

"You can come out now" Naruto says calmly as a figure materializes out of the trees to his right

"It's been a while Naruto" the figure says

"That it has Itachi, now what do you want?" Naruto asks warily not knowing if Itachi was going to attack or not

"I have come to invite you to join the Akatsuki the same organisation I'm a member of" said Itachi emotionlessly as Naruto registered his words

'Join Akatsuki? Hm well I've got nowhere else to go so why not?' Naruto thought to himself

"Fine I'll join I've got nothing better to do" Naruto stated lazily as he stared at Itachi

**Itachi smiled slightly knowing he would be able to work with one of his friends instead of the usual bloodthirsty Akatsuki members**

**Back in the Leaf Village**

**The Namikaze Family were a wreck they had just finished reading Naruto's letter Kushina and Mito were sobbing while Minato had tears in his eyes the letter stated that he was sick of being ignored and added the fact that he was an ANBU captain a fact that shocked Minato and Kushina as they thought he was a Genin it was later that Minato got Naruto's records what they saw shocked them Genin at 5 Chunin at 7 and ANBU captain at 11 their son was a prodigy above everyone else and now he was gone because of their ignorance**

**3 years later**

**Orochimaru had recently attacked the leaf village during the Chunin Exam finals he had attacked the hokage Minato Namikaze and branded Sasuke Uchiha with the curse mark his attack had also put many people in the hospital so Minato sent Jiraiya along with his daughter Mito to find Tsunade and bring her back to the leaf, two figures remained un-noticed on top of the leaf village walls**

"So it survived and Orochimaru failed to kill the hokage" stated the taller of the two he wore a black robe with red clouds on it with a hood over his head and an ANBU mask styled after a dragon covered his face

"So it would seem" the other figure said

"Hm it matters little anyway it's time to begin our assignment" the masked one pitched as the two disappeared

**A little while later**

**At the moment Kakashi is reading his make-out book as Asuma and Kurenai walk up to him**

"Hey guys you two seem to be getting along" Kakashi says causing Kurenai to blush

"Idiot, Anko just asked me to pick up some dumplings for her" Kurenai responded

"So what are you doing here besides catching up on your reading?" Asuma asked

"Ah I need to buy something to put on a grave plus I'm meeting somebody here, I'm just waiting on Sasuke" Kakashi said causing a robed occupant in the restaurant behind him to flinch

"Ha it's unlike you to be waiting on somebody is it for Obito?" Asuma said his eyes flickering to the place where the two cloaked figures are sitting

"Obito?" Kurenai wonders

"Uh yeah kind of.."Kakashi trails off

"Kakashi it's not like you to show up early what gives?" Sasuke asks just arriving

"Well sometimes I do" Kakashi responds as Sasuke looks at the now empty restaurant

"Let's eat somewhere else I don't have much of a sweet tooth" Sasuke says

"I see" Kakashi responds as he looks to Kurenai and Asuma who nod and leave the area

**The two figures from before are walking next to the river as Asuma and Kurenai land on front of them**

"You two aren't from around here are you? What are you doing in this village?" Asuma asks

"It's been a long time Asuma, Kurenai" one figure said

"The fact that you know our names must mean you're a shinobi formally of this village" Asuma muses as the figure takes off his straw hat revealing…. "Well what do ya know Itachi Uchiha and who is the other one?" Asuma asked gesturing to Itachi's masked partner

"That is none of your concern….." the masked man says casually "Now then…. Get out of our way your lives are of no consequence to me and I shall not hesitate to end you

"Hn Itachi I got to hand it to you the fact that you'd even show your face in this village after what you did takes some guts" Asuma said

"I'm warning you two, you don't want to interfere with me it isn't my desire to kill you" Itachi stated emotionlessly

"you know that's pretty funny coming from a guy who murdered his own people now come on out with it I know didn't come in here skulking like that for no good reason what are you after?" Asuma inquired only to narrowly dodge a slice from a black bladed Chokutō from the masked man

"You're really annoying" the masked man stated calmly yet if you listened close enough you could hear the annoyance in his voice

"Well I guess were not going anywhere without a fight" Itachi stated as he dropped his hat the moment it hit the ground the masked man rushed at Asuma with his sword only for it be blocked by Asuma's chakra blades as this was going on Kurenai went through hand signs for her Genjutsu as she disappeared the masked man kicked Asuma in the stomach managing to make a shallow cut on his arm while this is going on Kurenai appears behind Itachi trapping him in a Genjutsu which he quickly breaks out of by using his sharingan and kicks her into the nearby river

Asuma quickly tries to cut the masked man with his chakra blades coated in his wind chakra the masked man seems to know this and jumps away meanwhile with Itachi the figure of Kakashi appears behind him and blocks the jutsu the masked man used on Asuma

"**WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"** both the masked man and Kakashi yells their jutsu cancelling each other out

"Not that I'm not happy to see ya but what are you doing here Kakashi?" Asuma asked

"Well you know I asked you to take care of those two earlier guess I got a little worried" Kakashi said

"Kakashi it's you" Itachi stated calmly

"Kakashi Hatake" The masked man states simply his eyes locking on to Kakashi

"You can imagine my surprise when I go to investigate a couple of suspicious characters and find none other than Itachi Uchiha and I'm not sure who you are but to come out of a fight with Asuma unscathed proves your dangerous" Kakashi say analysing the masked man

"As I told your comrades who I am is none of your concern.." The masked man stated

"So…. What is your goal here… what are you after?" Kakashi asked

"Itachi….. let me handle this" The masked man said as Itachi gave a nod quickly the Masked man appeared on front of Kakashi surprising him with his speed Kakashi barely dodged the sword slice, the masked man then made two shadow clones the quickly knocked out Kurenai and Asuma therefore taking them out of the fight

"Kurenai! Asuma!" Kakashi shouted looking at his downed friends

"Never take your eyes of your opponent!" The masked man yells on front of Kakashi as they make eye contact the masked man shouts "TSUKOYOMI!" it was only a second before Kakashi collapsed to his knees

"What are you after? What is your goal here?" Kakashi asks hoping to finally get some answers

"We are here for the Jinchūriki" The masked man states evenly causing Kakashi's eyes to widen

"The nine tailed spirit inside of Mito that's what you're after?, you're not the only ones are you? There are eight more of you out there searching and hunting I know all about you, you call yourselves the Akatsuki right?" Kakashi asked

"Well it seems you know too much so now… I really have to kill you" The masked man states bringing out his Chokutō and charging at Kakashi before a voice shouts

"SEVERE LEAF HURRICANE!" the voice shouts as the masked man jumps back but his mask and hood are knock off by the attack as the now unmasked man covers his face with his right hand

"Might Guy" The unmasked man states in anger before taking his hand away from his face shocking everyone besides Itachi, he had tan skin and spikey blonde hair he also had three whisker marks on each cheek although his eyes were sharingan

"N…Naruto?!" Kakashi yelled shocked that his sensei's son is in the Akatsuki

"Itachi lets go if Might Guy is here more reinforcements are likely on the way" Naruto said and was about to leave before Kakashi interrupted

"Wait Naruto! Why are you doing this? Why are you helping them hunt your sister? Your family?!" Kakashi shouted frantically causing Naruto to clench his fists

"I have no family I was always on my own" Naruto answered in monotone before he and Itachi disappeared without leaving any trace that they were there in the first place leaving the shocked Kakashi to collapse from the stress from the Tsukoyomi and Guy to carry him to the hospital

**Later**

**Itachi and Naruto were watching the figures of Mito and Jiraiya walking down the road to one of fire countries towns **

"I'm pretty sure I could hold him off for a while although without revealing my true abilities I don't think I could beat him" Naruto said

"Yes if the leaf got wind of your techniques it would be a troubling outcome they'll already know of your sharingan from when you used it on Kakashi" Itachi stated in monotone

"Although I do hope one day I can fight him without hiding my true power so I can show the leaf how much stronger I am compared to them" Naruto stated with a twisted smile

"Naruto are you really okay with going after your sister?" Itachi asked curiously eyes narrowing although Naruto didn't see it

"Of course didn't I say in the leaf I don't consider those three family" Naruto stated with a sigh

"Very well let's go" Itachi said as the two disappeared

**Later that day Mito was alone in her hotel room meditating while muttering**

"Stupid pervy sage leaving me alone like this…" Mito said as a knock came from the door "What did see leave you high and dry already?" Mito shouted out as she unlocked the door and came face to face with Itachi Uchiha she recognised those sharingan eyes the same eyes that Sasuke possessed

**And that's the chapter sorry if you find it a bit fast paced but I want it to quickly get past the point it's in now and onto Shippuden**

**(It will probably be awhile until I update so please be patient)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Mission: Capture the Seven Tails!

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

'_Description of Events'_

"**JUTSU"**

**I Do NOT Own Naruto**

'_Here she stood frozen looking in to the eyes of Itachi Uchiha the very man who slaughtered the majority of his clan, she was so occupied that she did not notice the figure behind Itachi'_

"Why don't we take a walk…? Mito" Itachi said

"_Itachi Uchiha one of big brothers friends… he's part of that Akatsuki group I was warned about I can't beat him! The only one who could was big brother!, but I have too buy some time for pervy sage too get here" _Mito thought to herself

"Itachi perhaps I should knock her out it would be annoying if she ran.." a voice behind Itachi said quietly bringing Mito's attention to the ominous figure

"B…big brother…" Mito said quietly tears appearing in her eyes as she stared into his sharingan eyes that stared at her emotionlessly

"It's been a long time…" Itachi said suddenly bringing both Naruto and Mito's attention to him "Sasuke" Itachi finished

"Hm well if it isn't little Sasuke" Naruto stated amused at how this situation is playing out

"Itachi… I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke screamed as he charged at Itachi with Chidori activated in his hand to which Itachi calmly caught at the wrist deactivating it and pinning him to the wall

"Your weak you don't have enough hate and you know something… you never will" Itachi said before he could do anything else someone crashing through the ceiling causing smoke to rise caught his attention

"Itachi Uchiha… Naruto" the figure stated as the smoke cleared the figure was revealed to be Jiraiya as he looked at the two akatsuki members seriously

"Jiraiya give us the nine tails and we will let you live" Naruto stated without caring about Mito's tearing eyes causing Jiraiya to frown heavily

"Naruto what happened to you? You were the prodigy of the leaf you even surpassed your mother and father!" Jiraiya shouted causing Naruto to growl with anger written on his face for the first time in a long time Itachi seen Naruto truly angry

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER! NOR IS THAT BITCH KUSHINA MY MOTHER! I LEFT THE LEAF BECAUSE THEY WERE HOLDING ME BACK! ALL I HEARD WHEN I WAS IN THE LEAF WAS HOW WELL MY SO CALLED 'PARENTS' MUST HAVE TRAINED ME! WHAT BULLSHIT! I TRAINED MYSELF EVEN WHEN I DID ASK THOSE BASTARDS FOR TRAINING THEY JUST TURNED ME AWAY CLAIMING THAT THE 'SAVIOR OF THE LEAF' NEEDED THE TRAINING MORE! AND BECAUSE OF THAT I LOST MY FRIENDS ON A MISSION, IF THOSE BASTARDS JUST TRAINED ME THEY'D STILL BE ALIVE!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs while baring his teeth causing Jiraiya to wince and Mito to look down blaming herself

"_It's true Mom and Dad never had any time for Naruto because they were training me…. I remember him asking when I was really young they just brushed him off saying I needed it more…. It's all my fault" _Mito thought to herself as tears started cascading down her face causing Naruto to look at her uncaringly

"Naruto is it your goal to destroy the leaf?" Jiraiya asked cautiously

"No…. however if someone else were to attack the leaf with the intent to destroy it and actually succeeded in doing so I wouldn't care hopefully they would take down Minato as well" Naruto said the last part with a chuckle

"Naruto your too dangerous to be let roam free I'm afraid I'll have to take you back to the leaf village" Jiraiya said going through hand signs **"NINJA ART: TOAD MOUTH TRAP!" **Jiraiya shouted as the walls of the hallway started resembling the inside of a toad as Naruto and Itachi quickly escaped thanks to Itachi's Amaterasu causing Jiraiya to curse

'_Several weeks later…. Naruto is seen standing in the Akatsuki base talking to Pain'_

"Naruto I have a new mission for you" Pain said in his usual monotone "You are to go to Taki and capture the Seven Tails" he continued

"And I'll be going alone?" Naruto asked curiously with a raised eyebrow

"Yes I believe you shall be sufficient enough" Pain stated without missing a beat

'_One week later…. Naruto is just outside Taki when he encounters a woman his age with dark skin and mint green hair along with pupil-less orange eyes who seemed to be staring at him in….. desperation?'_

"You're a member of the Akatsuki right?" the girl asked hopefully getting a nod in response from Naruto "Then I will go with you without a fight" the girl said suprising him

"Why would you do that? giving yourself up willingly?" Naruto asked truly curious about this girls motives

"I hate Taki I'm always ignored because I'm a Jinchūriki, I always trained and became really strong to get their attention and the just brushed me aside, sometimes I wish they attacked me at least then I'd have their attention.." the girl said sadly causing Naruto's eyes to widen

"I have a proposition for you.." Naruto said causing the girl to raise an eyebrow "I was going to leave Akatsuki in the future but I suppose I could do so now and I want you to come with me become my partner a fellow missing-nin at least then you'll be noticed by everyone"

"Why are you offering me this?" the girl asked

"Because… you remind me of myself our lives are so similar I was always ignored by my parents I became strong to make them proud and yet they never noticed even when I became ANBU captain at age 11" Naruto said with a hint on hatred in his voice

"I'll go with you" the girl stated quickly happy to have found someone who could understand her

"Good my name is Naruto Uzumaki what is yours?" Naruto asked

"I'm Fū" the now named Fū chirped happily causing Naruto to crack a small smile which in turn made her blush

"Well lets get out of here" Naruto said as he walked away with Fū following with a spring in her step

**3 years later**

'_Two cloaked figures are seen walking the deserts of the land of wind when the taller one suddenly stops and looks towards the horizon'_

"Whats wrong?" the shorter of the two asked in a worried manner

"Looks like Suna is being attacked" the taller of the two says as he looks in the direction of Suna to see smoke

"Should we help them?" the shorter one asks

"No most likely they will call on Konoha for help if we run into them it would be annoying, lets go Fū" the taller said to the shorter

"Okay Naruto" Fū said as she and Naruto continued walking and soon crossed the desert and ended up in a forest before shuriken and kunai were launched at the two from behind only to be deflected by a pure black chain of coming from Naruto's back covering the both of them a group of ninja from Iwa soon appeared

"Your Naruto Namikaze aren't you! The son of that bastard yellow flash!" screamed one of the ninja "It says in the bingo book that your S-rank but I don't believe that bullshit your probably just some sheltered little shit that ran away from home aren't you!" mocked another before black flame covered them all the last thing they saw before black flames covering them was Naruto's cruel smirk

"Naruto are you okay?" Fū asked she hated it when Naruto was like this like he always was when someone mentioned his 'family' she was really worried about him, Naruto saw Fū's worried look and calmed down before smiling at her

"Sorry Fū you know how I get when people talk about 'them'" Naruto said he really didn't want to worry her infact he'd fallen in love with her but she would never feel the same way right?

"Its alright Naruto I know, we should set up camp soon its getting dark" she said getting a nod from Naruto

_After setting up camp both Naruto and Fū are sitting next to the other on front of the fire and turn to ask each other a question, as they both turn at the same time their lips connect nether pulling away just looking into the others eyes before deepening the kiss_

"Fū i… love you I have for a long time now I was just afraid to say it" Naruto said causing Fū to cry tears of joy

"Naruto…. I love you too!" Fū says hugging him as if he was going to disappear causing Naruto to hug back

**Sorry if there was no build up for the romance but I kind of suck with it and wanted to get it out of the way since Naruto and Fū's relationship will have a huge impact on the story**

**Also sorry this chapter is shorter than the last…**

**Next chapter will be… flashbacks of Naruto's life yeah the back story of Naruto will finally be revealed his time as a member of the akatsuki and also the death of his friends**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
